


Girls Day In

by audreline



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Developing Friendships, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreline/pseuds/audreline
Summary: Hilda comes to Bernie for her help on cutting class. They wind up stuck together in Bernie's room and at Hilda's request they have a girls day in where they learn a lot about each other.





	1. I'm trying to cut class. Class is now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic but I'm very excited about where it is going and what I plan to do showing the sides of the characters. It will end with some romantic hints sorry if that's like a spoiler? I don't know what I should and should not say. If you have ideas on what I should do or how I can improve please do leave them in the comments.

It was a cold dreary day under the guardian moon. The air had an uneasy sense of quiet. There was something about it. Was it the death of Captain Jeralt? Was it just this time of year? No matter what it was Hilda really didn’t care. The only thing on her mind was that it was a Monday and she knew she would have an exam. She needed to cut class… again and she knew it wouldn’t be easy. She had skipped classes over a dozen times and she knew Byleth wasn’t going to go easy on her. She needed help from the expert in the field. Luckily Hilda could call her a proud acquaintance. At most. Well it was at least worth a shot right? Just knock on the door and beg for help.

“Bernie I know you’re in there. Please. Let me in I need help!” Hilda pleaded as she rapped on the door. 

“What? Hilda? What are you even doing here? Have you ever talked to me?” Bernie’s voice came from the other side of the door equal parts weak and panicked.

“I’ll explain when I’m inside. We don’t have much time just. Unlock the door and let me in” Hilda said while reaching for the door knob.

“Why should I let you in? I can tell that you’re going to try and use me. You’re just being lazy, aren't you?” Bernie was trying to seem strong. She wasn’t about to let Hilda in her space.

“That hurts Bernie. I’m not lazy I’m resourceful! Okay maybe I’m lazy but please Bernie. From one lazy girl to another.” She turned the knob and. “Wait. Bernie your door wasn’t locked this whole time.”

“Wait wait wait no! Don’t come in-”

It was too late. Hilda had already barged into the room to find Bernie pushed back by the door swinging open.

“You really should lock your door Bern” Some psycho could come and get you in the night!” Hilda chuckled. 

“Please. Don’t say that.” Hilda’s presence in the room had altered Bernadetta’s demeanor immensely. She was now on the bed with her knees tucked in under her head. “My door doesn’t have a lock. When I had one they could never get me to open it.” 

“You’re very weird Bernie. I mean… Bernie! Old friend! I need your help.” Hilda really laid on the charm.

“Hilda! Old buddy old pal! Cut the horseshit!” She said imitating Hilda's trademark charms “Please just go to class and… don’t act like we’re friends.”

“What? No? We’re totally friends! Remember when. The ball?”

“I remember the ball. Petra was very nice to me when I had a breakdown. You… you danced with many people who were not me.”

“So what. Do you just not like me Bernie? You won’t make friends if you push them away you know.” Hilda had gotten flustered and worried herself. 

“I don’t hate you. It’s just that you’re trying to use me to be lazy. If you want you can meet me after class and we can do… something. Please leave. I need my space” Bernie was avoiding eye contact and tapping her foot nervously.

“I’ll be clear with you Bern. I’m trying to cut class. Class is now.” She sighed “Look. I know we haven’t talked much but I can’t do this today and you’re already cu-”

“Shut up Hilda.” Bernie shot up.

“Excuse me!?” Hilda looked down at Bernie on her bed.

“No really. I hear her.” Bernie got up and put her ear to the door, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath “Yep. Definitely her… oh no. You. Complete silence. Got me?”

“Yes Ma’am” Hilda was shocked at how scary Bernie could be. She really got defensive of her space.

“Oh professor. It’s uh. Good to see you. No I’m really sorry I don’t think I’m good to go out today” Bernie looked at Hilda as Byleth said something only Bernie could hear. “Just please tell Manuela for me that. Oh wait I have something for her.” Bernie ran to her desk and got some papers as Byleth talked some more. Bernadetta returned to the door and slid them under. “It’s uhm. The assignments she gave me. Got them done early. Thank you so much for this.” She sighed as Byleth spoke again. “Oh Hilda went missing? How peculiar. Oh no I don’t know where she is. I don’t know if we’ve even spoken” a dig for sure but Hilda had to admit it wasn’t too off base. “I’m sure she just. Went to get some clothes or something. She could need some.” Hilda glared back at Bernie as she giggled. “Well professor. Have a good day.”

“My clothes are-” 

“She isn’t gone.” Bernie interrupted still on the door.

“Oh. Tell me when.” Hilda looked embarrassed.

“She’s gone and before you ask. Your shirt has a bunch of rips. Your pants too. Is that your only uniform…?”

“Should I have more than one?” Hilda seemed genuinely confused by the idea. 

“If you don’t know how to sew. Jeez Hilda how are you gonna find a husband?”

“M-me? The boys love me!” Hilda said with a knowing wink. “Anyway. What was that all about? How’d you even know it was Byleth? Then you lied to Byleth! I knew you’re lazy just like me.”

“Everyone’s steps are a little different. Rapheal and Edie’s are the loudest, Byleth is the lightest, Marianne has none. It’s freaky. You’re in the middle and you also skip sometimes.“ Bernie smiled trying to calm her own nerves. “Anyway. Yes I lied to Byleth. I didn’t want to. I want nothing more than to be out there I just. Have bad days. No matter how I try like today.” Bernie was back to cowering in a ball. “You? You just don’t want to be there.” 

“Well yeah. Who wants to be in class! I’m just good at not being there.”

“...I just saved your butt and now I’m stuck with you aren’t I?” 

“You aren’t stuck with me! You said we could be friends later. Let’s just be friends now! It’ll be a girls day in! That’s it!”

Bernie sighs and stretches out on her bed “I’d much rather you just leave me alone.”

Hilda scoffs indignantly. “I Hilda Valentin Goneril am offering you a day of whatever fun can be had in these… 5 square feet or whatever and you’re rejecting me?”

Bernie sat up with her head in her hands. “Fine… it’s a girls day in. Just. Don’t kill me.”


	2. I wish it didn't hit me like that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda gives Bernie a make over and they learn a lot about each other.

Hilda had almost immediately realized what she had done to Bernadetta. Having someone in her space really got to her and Hilda started to feel really bad. She tried her best to comfort her sitting next to her on the bed.

“Look I’m really sorry” Hilda sighed “But I promise we can make this fun. Like a sleepover. What did you do during sleepovers as a kid?”

“Nothing worth doing now.” Bernie said dodging the question “What did you do?”

“Huh as for me? We’d talk about boys, gossip, play spin the bottle, talk about boys some more, give eachother make makeovers.” Hilda paused as a lightbulb went off in her head “I’m gonna give you a makeover!”

“W-what no! I don’t need a makeover. I’m fine!” 

“I mean this nicely but Bernie honey. You’re a hot mess. I promise I can make you look incredible.” Hilda said now walking around the room looking around. 

“I don’t even have anything to work with so stop looking! I’ve never even owned that stuff” Bernie had started to panic slightly. She was starting to wonder if Hilda knew what personal space even was. 

“You don’t have anything? Not even in here?” Hilda teased before opening a drawer “What do you know. I hit the jackpot! Lipstick, eyeshadow, mascara, blush, nail polish, oh wow I didn’t realize you were-”

“I’ll do it just stop looking!” Bernie shouted before Hilda got anywhere she shouldn’t. Well. Anywhere she really shouldn’t

“Good girl!” Bernie’s face was now red as Hilda sat on the floor and motioned for her to sit with her. 

“So… what’s up first Hilda” Bernie said clearly nervous about this.

“Hmmm. Lipstick, blush, or nails. Whatever you’re most comfortable with.” Hilda smiled warmly at Bernadetta.

“Well. Getting my nails done can be fun. You. You need to pick the color.”

“I’m on it. It may be obvious but let’s go with a nice shade of purple why don’t we?” Hilda grabbed Bernie’s hands and looked at them. “Hm. You don’t paint them often do you?”

“Not since I started coming here. I always thought everyone would see me as less of a woman but they really don’t care. Caspar got me to stop. He said something like don’t waste your time painting those! It’s just gonna come off in battle!”

“You took fashion advice. From Caspar?” Hilda raised an eyebrow as she painted her nails

“Well uh. They really do come off in battle! Also nobody really seems to care” Bernie sighed hoping Hilda wouldn’t be mad.

“Well you are right that nobody cares, but I think you look really great with them.” Hilda showed Bernie one of her hands which has beautiful purple nails with some small lines of white just to look nice.

“Wow you’re much better at this than me!” Bernie held up her hand to her face letting Hilda work on the other.

“Maybe I am trying to get a husband after all” Hilda scoffed. “Oh and if you get the good nail polish it can survive a couple battles. I’ll let you use it sometime.”

“That’s really sweet of you but you don’t have to I’m sure it’s expensive”

“Oh but it’s so worth it!” Hilda showed Bernie her finished nails. “Whadda ya think?”

“They look very good. Thank you Hilda. So now should we rest or…?”

“Rest? Are you kidding me?! You gotta do my nails at least!”

“That wasn’t part of the deal. You didn’t say that.” Bernie’s face had turned white

“Bern it’s a makeover. Have you even had like a sleepover before?”

“Well…. No” Bernie winced

“Well painting someone else’s nails should be easy. Right?”

“Yeah. I think I can do it I guess. How does baby blue sound?

“Like Marianne? Yeah I can work with that.” Hilda giggled. “But add some pink in.”

“Do you like her?” Bernie asked as she started to paint Hilda’s nails.

“Who Marianne? Well she’s diligent but. She kinda seems like she never wants to be anywhere but the church or stables”  
“I get told I’m just like her. I feel that may be an insult. To her I mean” Bernie said as she finished Hilda’s left hand.

“I mean. You two are a bit similar. Maybe you should get hitched and be alone together!” Hilda chuckled at her own joke.

“I don’t think that was funny. Marianne... I honestly I think she needs help.” Bernie sighed

“You mean like mentally? Well that’s obvious. Hey it’s another way you two are alike!.”

“That’s really harsh Hilda. You don’t even know that I do get help. Manuela has been invaluable to me.” Bernie’s mood had changed drastically as if a dark cloud had swirled over her.

“Manuela? She’s been helping you?” Hilda looked puzzled she didn’t imagine Bernie willingly talked to much less got help from anyone. She also couldn’t imagine that Manuela was exactly quality care.

“Yes. You wouldn’t understand it so please. Can we move on. Your nails… are done” Bernie is cowering again clearly hurt by what Hilda said.

“Yeah I wouldn’t… They look great hun. I’m. I’m really sorry about what I said. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Well Hilda I wish that it hit me like that. Right now can you just do my hair while I relax for a little?”

“Yes Bernie I can…” Hilda took a big sigh and got the brush before brushing out Bernie’s hair. It was nappy and messy but eventually Hilda got it straight. “You know Bern. You look good like this. Maybe consider it.”

“Oh well. It does look good.” Bernie said as she looked in her room’s mirror. “I think I prefer my normal style. Maybe if I get bored of this someday.”

“So what’s next. Ooooo! You have some lipstick and blush do they sound good?”

“Sure but. What about your hair?” 

“My hair? It’s fine, don't worry. I don’t really like others messing with it.” she said running her hand through it.

“I understand. Do what you want with my face. I trust you.” Bernie looked up at Hilda.

“Oh you’re gonna look so good. When it comes to make up there’s nobody better than Hilda!” she started with some blush which wound up looking really good before moving onto red lipstick which while it was a personal favorite for Hilda it wasn’t very fitting for Bernadetta. “So? What do you think?” She asked hoping her mistake would go unnoticed. 

“Well it’s… not for me. It isn’t your fault it’s just. Not right?” Bernie hoped to spare Hilda’s feelings.

“Ugh Bernie! No no. You’re right. That style of red isn’t your color. I totally messed it up.” Hilda sighed and laid down on the floor. “I don’t think I need my face done right now”

“Hilda? You okay?” Bernie laid next to her “I still think you’re talented but uh. Are makeovers done?” This caused Hilda to shoot up immediately and start looking for something. Bernie suddenly got a pit in her stomach.

“Uhm… what are you doing?” Bernie sat up worried and shaking a little.

“I’m looking for cute outfits! Come on you must have something!” Hilda looked under the bed and found a small chest. “Whatcha got there”

“Don’t look in there… please” Bernie sounded really scared and mousey. 

“Oh come on. Whatever it is It can’t be that bad!” Hilda pulled it out and opened it to find a bunch of strange outfits. They were very vibrant and some were frilly fluffy lace dresses. Did Bernie really wear any of this stuff? “Bernie… what is this shit?” she asked as she pulled out a dress but got no response “...Bernie?” Hilda looked over her shoulder to see Bernie. She was turned around curled into a ball trying to pretend this just wasn’t happening to her. “Are you okay?”

“Put it away and we won’t speak of it.” Bernie sounded really weak as she sat up. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

“Bernie Bear it’s. It’s just a dress? What’s so scary about it? You can’t even try it on?” Hilda pushed further without any understanding of why Bernie looked so sick.

“Hilda. Put the dress down. Put the box away. And get out of my room.” Bernadetta was standing up and glaring down at Hilda at this point.

“You’re being ridiculous. Calm down. I’m just trying to help you look nice and all and think classes are still going on”

“Put that away! Right now!” Bernie yelled as she stamped her feet. She was mad and her fists were tightened. She really didn’t seem like she was messing around.

“W-wha are you. Okay I’m putting the dress down… and I’m pushing this back under the bed.” She does as she says and looks back at Bernie who seems less tense now at least “I’m sorry but. Could you tell me what’s wrong?” Bernie fell to her knees. She looked like she used a lot of her energy.   
“The clothes they’re from.” Bernie puts her head in her hands and starts to cry. “They’re from…”  
Hilda walks over and puts her arms around Bernie trying to comfort her. 

“There there. Just. Take your time. If you don’t need to say anything you don’t want to say. Just. breath I think that could help.” She held her tight and Bernie started to come together a little bit.

“They’re from my father. He wanted me to wear them but I hate them! I hate him! I just!” Bernie was suddenly seething. Some of her blush was a bit of a mess now 

“Bern. You don’t need to wear them. And your father isn’t here. It’s just me. Just. I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Hilda said before using her sleeve to clean Bernie’s face.

“He made me keep them. I want to throw them out but for some reason I can’t.”

“I’ll take them! They’re kinda cute.” 

“You’re much bigger than me. They won’t fit you.”

“Oh yeah well. I’ll see if I can work something out. Or burn them. Either way you need to let go of the past. Fuck your dad. He can’t define you.” Hilda said laying down.

“I’ll have to see him again someday though. What if he’s mad I lost the clothes. They were expensive and all.”

“Doesn’t matter. What good are they if you weren’t gonna wear them anyway? Just say you grew out of them or something. Just stop letting your past and your anxieties control you. Your dad is both of them.”

“I guess so.” Bernie laid next to Hilda. “I just-”

“No justs. I’m taking the clothes. It’ll be good for you. I’ll see if I can sew something together so they fit me.”

“You don’t know how to sew.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Oh so a shirt in tatters is a style now?” Bernie giggled.

“What do you know you shut in!” Hilda joked before sticking her tongue out

“Well I know how to sew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter 2 is done. I hope I can get 3 done tomorrow but I got class so who knows. I wanted 2 done on Sunday but it wounded up being like 1,800 words and yesterday I just wanted to play Astral Chain. I think chapter 3 is the longest chapter.


	3. I'm not like you. I'm not insane.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie tries to teach Hilda how to sow but some things go wrong and things get intense.

Bernie and Hilda just laid there for a while. Letting the clock pass as they just enjoyed each other's company. Every few minutes asking a dumb question to fill the room like. “Are you hungry?” or “is Manuela hot or not.” Just letting time pass.

“So let me get this straight. You’re saying you wouldn’t let Leonie beat you up?” 

“No Hilda.” Bernadetta seemed confused “Why would you ask that?”

“I don’t know man. I’m kinda into it. You seemed like you would be too” 

“Uhhhhhhh okay…? Well maybe I should teach you how to sow? Or do anything else”

“Bernie sowing is boring crap. I’d rather lay here and talk about cute girls.” Hilda sighed and sat up. Bernie was looking at her completely straight faced before she reached her hand into a hole in her shirt grabbing her waist.

“So you think this is okay?”

“I didn’t say that! I just said I’d rather-” 

“Have a shirt in tatters?” Bernie squeezed Hilda’s body. “There’s a level where laziness becomes concerning. Let me fix your shirt so you can see how it works”

“You’re in it.” Hilda mumbled. Bernie ignored her comment as she got her string and needles before sitting down in front of Hilda and starting to patch up holes.

“I may have depression but my clothes look nice. I’m trying and that’s what I’m trying to focus on.” she said flatly as she did what she could with Hilda’s shirt.

“Well what do you focus on? You don’t seem to have a great attendance here.”

“Well my room is really well organized. I used to just let it build up. It helps me think when it’s clean.”

“Oh I guess you do keep a clean ship around here. My rooms a total disaster area but who cares only I live in it.” Hilda joked but upon hearing this caused Bernie to frown and she furrowed her brow. She moved around to patch up holes in the back of Hilda’s shirt. “So. How’s it looking?”

“It’s uh. Looking. Looking…” Bernie seemed distant.

“Hey Bern!” Hilda snapped her fingers. “Ya alright?”

“Uhm oh yeah I’m here. Just. Lost in thought. A lot on my mind.” Bernie shook her head.

“Oh is something wrong?”

“No no it’s okay. So we were talking about things I do now. I make sure to eat three times a day. I felt bad so I don’t eat then I just always felt worse. It’s good to eat. I also go to sleep and wake up at the same time. You gotta keep it consistent”

“You eat that much! I usually eat like once or twice. I just never really bother to make sure I eat three. It’s a lot to do and I just usually get lazy or lose my appetite. As for sleep I never do that. I’m up early some days and sleep in others. It’s because I’m generally not a good sleeper”

“Hilda… I was wrong with what I said before.” Bernie had stopped sewing.

“What do you mean. We’ve uh. Both said a lot.”

“When you came in. I said that you cut class because you don’t want to be there. While I cut class because I can’t be there. No matter how hard I fight to get out of bed.”

“Yes Bernie. You’ve now assessed our differences… can we please move on?” Hilda started to look worried.

“No Hilda. I was wrong to say that. You’re lazy but, it isn’t because you’d rather do nothing. You want to do stuff don’t you? You wish you could do better. You wish you had the power but, you feel weak. Or you feel like you’ll fuck it up and why should you bother”

“...no. Stop being silly” Hilda had become quiet and reserved. Avoiding eye contact.

“Not cleaning your room not going to class, not eating, the way you described your sleep. I understand not going to class but this other stuff. I’m not qualified to tell you what’s going on for sure. Just-”

“Bernie you don’t know anything about me!” Hilda had stood up and was looking down at Bernie.

“Hilda you’re right. I can’t pretend to act like we are exactly the same. All I feel comfortable saying is I see a lot of who I am and more of who I was in you. Those habits aren’t good for you. You should ask someone smarter than me.” Bernie remained seating staring up at Hilda

“What you’re supposed to be some paragon of happiness and productivity? You said it yourself you’re like me. Broken.” Hilda had turned nasty glaring at Bernadetta.

“So you are willing to admit you have a problem.”

“What?! No! Just. Stop talking you shut in!” Hilda was trying to seem tough.”

“You don’t even realize do you… you want me to be upset at you. You want me to hate you so you can push me away so you don’t have to deal with your issues. I hate to admit this to you, but it’s effective Hilda. The issue is that it’s too effective. You cut out me today but that’s easy. You? I barely know you. The issue is what happens next time you have a bad day. break your lazy girl facade and get questioned like this. Who do you cut out? Marianne? Byleth? Claude?”

”I won’t cut them out because I love them. I don’t love you.” Hilda scowled.

”I know you don’t love me. I don’t love you either. So. I won’t make you do anything you don’t want but can you trust yourself? You do know you have this. If you pretend it doesn't exist, it only gets stronger.” Bernie breathed deeply trying to avoid letting Hilda’s words get to her.

“What are you implying? I trust myself more than you. What are you a shrink?”

“I understand that you trust yourself but... you may not be the only voice in your head-”

“I don’t hear voices in my damn head. I’m not like you. I’m not insane.”

“You have a voice which you may think is you but isn’t actually what you want. Even still it can hold too much power over you and what you do. Just I need to know truthfully. Do you think if the time came you wouldn’t push away who you love? If you are sure. Then walk out and I’ll never talk to you again.”

“Fucking hell I can’t belive I’m about to do this. I’m really not sure Bernadetta. I love my friends and I know they love me. I just feel their time and effort is wasted on me. I don’t deserve them” Hilda So like… say I do have a problem maybe what are you saying? You can fix me?”

“I can’t fix you Hilda. What you have. It’s a war. A war within you. I wish I could say there’s a cure but there isn’t. What I do know from fighting is. If you don’t fight you lose and it doesn’t need your permission to start fighting you”

“I don’t want to say this but...you’re right. I hate that you’re right. I wish you weren’t right.” Hilda lets out a loud scream “I’ve felt this inside me for years! I hate it! I hate this war! How in the world do you do it?!” 

”You just have to keep trying, you look at the beauty. You’ll have up days and down days. More than anything else you never stop trying. Go do things as much as you feel you are capable. Good things to help you. Even as simple as a walk to clear your head.” Bernie brings hilda close and hugs her.

“S-sorry for burdening you. You don’t deserve this. Not after what you’ve been through.” Hilda hugged her back.

“Shut up. That’s the thinking that leads to you cutting out people who care about you because you feel you don’t deserve them. We’re gonna talk this out okay. Lay on the bed.” Bernie released her grasp.

“So are you a shrink?”

“No and you should see someone professional. I want to just. Pick your brain. See if there’s something eating at you maybe”

“I… guess?” Hilda stood up and laid in the bed. 

“So do you feel powerless?” Bernie got up and sat in her chair. “Be honest”

“I think that… definitely”

“Why don’t you feel like you can do anything?” Bernie got some cloth and started sowing something together as she talked.

“Why?” 

“Yeah. Are you scared of something?”

“Disappointing people I guess. Wait what are you making?” 

“Don’t worry about it hun. Anyone in specific?”

“Just. General people.”

“Have you ever disappointed people in the past?” 

“Well yeah and it sucked.”

“Would you like to tell me who it was?”

“My family. My brother Holst I just. Can’t live up to him he’s so perfect I just-”

“Why even try?” Bernie interrupts.

“Yeah why even try… wait is this one of those things?”

“Where you realize you’re kinda like me? Bernie sighed “Yeah. It kinda is. Hilda. You need to realize that you don’t need to just make your family happy. You need to live as you. Doing what you can. Trying as hard as you can but, you need to try for you. Not for them. Okay?”

“I never thought about it like that. I never stopped thinking about how they feel. I’ll try just. It's so hard to break out of my patterns.”

“It is but just keep trying. I’ll be here for you I promise. We can do this together.”

“Even at school next year?”

“Yes. I won’t leave you. Here I want you to take this.”

“W-what do you have for me?” Hilda sat up to see Bernie holding a small plush deer.

“It’s for you. It’s a bit shoddy but I made it quick. Keep it to remember. Keep trying and when you’re not feeling well keep it close to remember me by.” Bernie handed it over.

“Holy Hell Bernie. You’re far too good for this world. Come and cuddle with me.” Hilda reached out to Bernie.

Bernie grabbed Hilda’s hand. “The world is not kind Hilda. Not to either of us. Also we should take a walk. We’ve been cooped up so long. Then we can get lunch okay”

“That… sounds fantastic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter! Things got a bit much and wordy but I hope it works!


	4. Yes. I love it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue. This is leading into a sequel probably.

One Week Later.

...“Are you sure about this Bern?”

“I think so Manuela. I mean. Professor! I should do this. It’s important”

“It’s a bit late in the year to change classes and Byleth. They don’t mess around.” Manuela seemed genuinely confused

“I can’t tell you why. I just need to become a Golden Deer. I promise I’ll still come to you for anything I need.”

“...So you found a man? Just make sure he feels the same way about you.” Manuela giggled before patting Bernie on the head”

“It's not that! I uh-”

“It’s that” Manuela interrupted flatly.

“It’s not exactly.” Bernie blushed. “But I’m sure they feel the same way. I hope.” Bernie held her hands together nervously.

“Jeez what am I gonna do with you. Be careful with love darling.”

“I will. See you soon” Bernie wasn’t sure what to do so she held her hands together and bowed to her professor before running to the mess hall where she saw Hilda eating with Claude. Hilda waved giving Bernie butterflies instantly. She hadn’t really seen her in a week but she didn’t think this would be so hard. She tried to turn around to leave but-

“Hey Bernie bear? Didn’t you wanna sit with us?” Hilda patted the seat next to her.

“I uhm. I really shouldn’t. I. Too many people.”

“Bernie you can’t run forever.” Hilda looked displeased “Just. Come sit.” Bernie eventually obliged. “See that’s much better isn’t it?” 

“I feel like everyone’s watching me.” Bernie put her head down.

“Well Hilda is certainly loud enough for that!” Claude chimed in not really sure what was going on.

“Claude we’re leaving.” Hilda seemed cheery but she was staring daggers at him as she stood up.

“Wait what did I-”

“You should be able to piece it together.” she grabbed Bernie by the hand and took her out of the mess hall.

“I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to. I hope he isn’t upset.”

“Oh he isn’t. I thought he could have good manners for once but no. I needed to steal you away anyway I have something to show you.” She said leading Bernie to her dorm.

“Wait I had something to show you.” Bernie was following behind but not really being able to keep up with Hilda’s pace.

“No no no I wanna go first! I think you’ll love it.” Hilda had gotten to the dorm and opened the door leading Bernie in. Hilda’s room was not a total mess but not clean either.

“You need help in here?” Bernie asked instinctively. 

“That would be nice but I have been working on it like you wanted me to. Promise!” Hilda picked up some clothes off the floor and pulled a bag from her closet. “Can I please go first!”

“I’m a Golden Deer.” Bernie muttered not letting Hilda go first.

“Wait what?!”

“Yeah see here’s the papers” Bernie handed them over.

“Wait but why!?”

“Because of you stupid.”

“What about your father?”

“I don’t think it matters.”

“Wow Bernie I know I wanted you to kill your past but I meant like. I don’t know get a cat or something?”

“I want to be there for you. Should I not have?” 

“No no! I’m very glad you did” Hilda held Bernie’s hand tight and got close to her. “Bernie I l-”

“Don’t say that.”

“Do you not? I mean you changed houses and all.”

“I think I do but it’s too soon to say it. That probably sounds dumb.”

“No you’re right. We need more time. So what now?”

“Well did you forget about what you had for me?” Bernie motioned to the bag Hilda had.

“Oh yeah. This. Well I was gonna say you need to stop worrying about your past but it seems you’ve been trying. This is just. In addition”

“What do you mean Hilda”

“I wanted to help kill your past. So I made you this.” Hilda pulled out a new purple dress with gold trimming. It seemed a bit more slim but it was definitely a hacked up version of one of the ones that used to reside under Bernie’s bed.

“Hilda this… it’s… kinda bad.” Bernie giggled.

“HEY! Gimme a break!”

“No the design is fine it’s just. This dress has. Craftsmanship issues.”

“But like you love it and it was a kind gesture right?”

“Yes. I love it.” Bernie held Hilda tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm looking into different ways to use this pair or new pairs or uses of some other characters (I wanna work with Leonie.) Also maybe looking into spinning this dynamic into something else? Like OCs maybe? Either way have this I'm proud of it!


End file.
